Everybody Finds Love In The End
by Talented but Lazy
Summary: A challenge to myself to write a short fic for every possible 2-person combination between the 16 kids. May add more. Each pair gets its own chapter and is chosen at random; not all will be romantic, some chapters will focus on platonic relationships. Rating and genres may change. WILL contain spoilers. Non-despair AU.
1. Kirigiri&Maizono

**Singing Detectives**

* * *

That night they had a date. Well it wasn't exactly a date - one was up on the stage while other was in the audience, in the best place of course.

Maizono and her girls sang about love and friendship and beautiful things. All boys and girls imagined the song was for them or thought about someone else as they listened, but one particular person in the crowd knew the songs were sung for her.

Kirigiri was standing in the front row, with the best view to her girlfriend on the stage, and cheering with the others. Those who only knew her serious face would've had problems recognising her, but Maizono knew her well enough to spot her in the crowd, using the chance to wink at her.

After the concert, Kirigiri stayed, getting behind the stage to congratulate Maizono for the wonderful performance. Congratulating, of course, meant helping her get off her makeup and undo her hair while giving her smooches.

'Kyo?' Maizono asked a bit later when they arrived back at Hope's Peak as they were walking back to the dormitory area.

'Hm?'

'I'm gonna have a tour this summer and I was wondering if you'd like to... come? I mean- of course if you aren't busy or—'

'I'd be delighted to come but I'm going to need more information.'

'I- well... It's going to be in the States- if you come, I'll pay for all your expenses and-'

Kirigiri slightly smiled at Maizono's flustered expression. 'Calm down, there's still enough time till then.'

Maizono was probably going to say something again, but Kirigiri silenced her with a kiss.

* * *

_Alright so I'm going to change the character tags pretty regularly because only allows 4 characters and they are at least 16.  
I can't promise anything amazing, and I'm going to apologise right here if I accidentally show favoritism, but most of these ships wouldn't even occur to me._


	2. Asahina&Oowada

**Swimming Bikers**

* * *

Aoi was growing impatient by the time she heard the familiar motor growl outside her house.

She ran outside and only stopped herself in time not to crash into her date.

'You're pretty excited already, eh?'

'Of course I am!'

'Well, we going?'

'Wait, I forgot my bag inside.' she said as she was already running back to her door.

Mondo sighed and leant on his motorcycle. He was trying to keep calm - he didn't want to get nervous and start yelling. Still, he was already pretty tense.

Aoi was back with her back and grinned up at him.

'Going?'

'Going!'

He handed her a helmet - something that was totally not suggested by Ishimaru, no.

Even more surprising was that then he put a helmet on his own head. Aoi stared with amazement as his pompadour disappeared into the helmet.

'What is it?' Mondo asked her, as she was still staring.

'N, nothing. You have helmets?'

'Yeah, I just don't like using them much...'

A few minutes later they were flying up a street to a place that one of Mondo's gang suggested to him

Riding his bike, even with a stupid helmet on, calmed him down and he started feeling more confident. This wasn't his first date with Aoi but the first one he was with her on the bike, and he was riding slower than usual out of caution.

Soon they arrived, and just in time.

The destination was a clearing on an elevated place so they could watch the sunset.

When the last rays of the sun sank under the horizon, Mondo took Aoi to a small but nice restaurant nearby.

Aoi was kind of paying the food more attention than to Mondo at first. But then he dropped the subject that was making him nervous since the beginning of the date - if she would like to make it official. To his relief, Aoi accepted enthusiastically and even repeated it a few times.

Later that evening Mondo got his _girlfriend_ home and she kissed him goodnight as a thank you.

* * *

_Apologies if this one isn't very good, I couldn't think of anything else and I have a headache..._


	3. Fukawa&Togami

**Writing in the Heir**

* * *

One day Togami opened his locker and found an envelope placed carefully between his books. He didn't think much of it - it wasn't that hard to open a locker in this school, he'd done it before.

But he was curious who was brave enough to lay a finger on his belongings. He had no time to waste on the envelope, so he just left it in the bottom of his locker, under a heavy book.

After that he placed a sheet of paper on the inside of the door so that the next time someone would open it, the sheet would fall out.

The next time he went to his locker he was slightly disappointed - the sheet was just as he had left it. He took whatever he needed and went away again.

After his last visit to his locker Togami took the envelope, placed the sheet of paper and left for his room.

Togami put the envelope on his desk for later examination and continued about his day.

The next day he continued with using the sheet of paper and nobody had tried to open his locker again.

About a week later, just as Togami stopped putting the paper on the locker door, another envelope appeared between his books.

The corner of his lips curved upwards.

He left the envelope as it was, taking whatever he needed and going to class.

At the end of the day the letter was still there, untouched, so he took it and put it on his desk with the other one.

That evening he sat down to think on who it could be.

The chances of the Reserve students even getting near his locker were low, let alone one of them managing to open it not once, but _twice._

As far as he knew, other classes weren't supposed to have access to their things. So his suspect was most likely from his own class.

The next week the same happened. And the week after it.

When the letters became 5, Togami finally deigned to open and read them.

His eyes skimmed the pages and he knew who'd written them even though they weren't signed.

Though, to be honest, you don't exactly have to be Sherlock Holmes to figure out who in class 78 could write good poetry.

The next day he was going to not be an asshole for once and acknowledge Touko Fukawa's existence. That or the next week he was going to wire his locker to catch her in the act. He still wasn't sure which was better.

* * *

_I haven't ever focused much on Fukawa, nor Togami, so I'm very sorry if they're ooc here._


	4. Ishimaru&Kirigiri

_I added more detail and I like it more now._

* * *

**I'd investigate YOUR halls ;)**

* * *

'Kirigiri!' a familiar voice called out behind she turned around, Ishimaru was walking towards her.

'Is something wrong?' Kirigiri asked, thinking over all her recentmost actions, trying to figure out if she'd broken any rules.

'Yes, and I have a request for you!'

'Me?'

'Would it be a problem for you to help me out with something?'

Well that sure came out of nowhere

'And what would that be?'

'Someone has made a horrible mess in the music salon. They looked for the rule-breaker but couldn't find anything so they're thinking of dropping the investigation! They're going to use our school's resources to fix the damage! That is unacceptable!'

Kirigiri was quiet for a moment before saying, 'You aren't turning to me because of the situation with the headmaster, are you?'

'Of course not! I am simply asking for help from a classmate.'

'Very well, I'll meet you in front of the music room in two hours.'

'Thank you!' Ishimaru said with a slight bow and they parted.

* * *

Kirigiri arrived at the appointed place exactly on time. Ishimaru was already there. He glanced at his watch when he saw her, approving of her punctuality.

He unlocked the music room and they got to investigating. Well, Kirigiri was the one investigating, Ishimaru was just observing her actions.

About an hour later Kirigiri was ready with the examination of the 'crime scene':

Only the guitars were out of their places; it looked like someone had tried to adjust the strings of two of them. Another guitar had a big scratch on the back. Not to mention that there was some strange dust and wrappers on the scene. The most concrete piece of evidence was the few bright red hairs on the floor that probably only Kirigiri would be able to see.

The culprit was obvious, though the motive was still unclear, so they set out to find them.

They found their prime suspect and Hagakure in the cafeteria. The latter went pale when he saw them, letting them know they were on the right track.

'Kuwata, where were you last night?' Kirigiri asked her suspect.

'Huh? In my room, of course.' Kuwata answered and Hagakure looked even more nervous.

'Is that so... Then why did we find a certain part of the music salon in horrible condition, with your hair on the scene?'

'What? You've got the wrong dude, I was in my room all night.'

'Then you'll give me some of your hair for comparison.'

'Like hell! I didn't do shit to those guitars-'

'Oh? I never mentioned guitars.'

A tense silence hung in the room while Kirigiri and Kuwata were glaring at each other.

'Alright, alright!' Hagakure suddenly interrupted the silence, making everyone turn to him. 'We were in the-'

'Shut up!' Kuwata tried to stop him.

'Let him continue.' Kirigiri cut in.

'I bet Leon on a hamburger that he wouldn't dare to get in the room without permission, 'right? Now I owe him one-'

'Both of you owe much more than fast food to the school for the damage on school property!' Ishimaru interrupted him.

After more futile protests, the justice duo escorted Kuwata and Hagakure to the headmaster.

* * *

'Say, Kirigiri...'

'Hm?'

'Do you think you could... teach me a thing or two, so that I can do this on my own and not bother you with such offences?'

'It would take more than a thing or two, but I guess I can see what I can do.'

'Thank you!'

* * *

_How do you expect to outrun Ishimaru when he's already there_


	5. Mondo&Togami

**Heir to the Bike Throne**

* * *

'So what you are asking me is to go out on a 'real' date with you?'

'Yeah...'

'In that case, you will have to dress up. I cannot be seen dead next to a delinquent like you.' Togami said calmly, taking a sip from his cup.

'What?!'

'I have an image to keep. Don't you?'

'Of course I do,' Mondo snarled. 'And what do you think they'll say if they see me bein' all la-di-da with a snob like you?'

'La-di-da?' Togami raised an eyebrow up at the other teen.

'Don't question my word choice.'

'In any case, I'm sure none of your delinquent friends would ever be in in close proximity of any restaurant worthy of my—'

Togami was cut off by Mondo slapping him... with his pompadour. The cup in his hand flew through the air and fell on the floor.

'Do you know how much this coffee—'

'That's _my _carpet, so we're even.'

Togami sighed and fixed his glasses, which were threatening to fall off.

'Resorting to violence, even with me...' he muttered.

'You're an asshole. 'Sides, my hair's not that hard.'

'That is no excuse. It's the sentiment behind it that matters. If I make you angrier, you might decide to use your hand instead.'

'Oh, I'll definitely use a hand on you,' Mondo muttered and immediately wished he hadn't.

'Was that a threat?'

'No, I meant— Know what, forget it. I don't know why I called you here at all.' The gang leader turned towards the door.

'I will accept your offer,' Togami said, making Mondo stop in his tracks. 'I'll provide you with a becoming suit and choose a proper restaurant. However, I expect you to style your hair in a more... appropriate manner.'

'What's wrong with my hair?' Mondo asked, slightly turning his head.

'I will not even dignify that with an answer.' Togami rose from the chair, walking past Mondo, his hand on the doorhandle. 'Your suit will arrive later today. A car will collect us at 7 o'clock. Don't be late.'

With that, he was out of the room, leaving Mondo to wonder what was wrong with his hair.

About an hour later, someone knocked on Mondo's door. When he opened it, there stood... Naegi holding something.

The gang leader stared at him expectantly.

'Hello, Oowada... Uh, Togami told me to give you this?' The boy held out what looked like a suit case.

Mondo quietly took it and slowly closed the door in Naegi's face.

"Why must I share a class with these two," Naegi wondered as he went back to his room.

Meanwhile, after staring at the suit for a while, Mondo realised that it wasn't going to put itself on him on its own and he put a suit on for the first time in his life... The things he did for love.

Now all he had to do was... the hair. He still had no idea what was wrong with it.

There was only one person who he could think of that could help, and she was probably going to make fun of him, but there was a reason she was Hope's Peak's super level fashionista.

'What do you want?' came a loud voice when the door opened just a bit.

Mondo had a feeling that he was going to regret this deeply. 'I need to ask for a favour.'

The door flew open and there stood a wide-eyed Junko. 'A favour, really? So you'll owe me one too?'

'Y, yeah?'

'Perfect!' she exclaimed and pulled him into her room. That girl sure had a strong grip.

Two hours of torture later, Junko was finally done with Mondo, and just in time — it was almost 7.

'Uh, thank you...' Mondo said awkwardly in front of the mirror which Junko held in front of him.

'Don't sweat it, Oowada, what are classmates for!' She said cheerfully, removing the mirror. Then her face became serious and her voice lowered, 'But don't forget that you owe Junko Enoshima a favour.'

That last sentence sent a cool wave through Mondo. The things he did for love, indeed.

Her face went back to cheerful and she said, 'Now go and make that secondary character swoon!'

'What—'

But she was already pushing him outside her room and next thing he knew, her door was closed.

Mondo realised that he hadn't asked where to actually meet Togami... But he'd mentioned a car, so he guessed that he was supposed to go to the main entrance.

He found Togami at the gate, looking at something on his phone. When the heir looked up and noticed him, he squinted.

'What's the matter, can't recognise me?' Mondo taunted Togami as he approached.

There was a short pause in which it seemed like Togami had problems collecting his thoughts. 'You can't have done your hair on your own.'

'Yeah... I got help.'

'Please don't tell me you went to our fashionista classmate.'

'Well I may owe her a favour now...'

'_Well,_ you got yourself into that.'

'Yeah, and I can deal with her.' Mondo folded his arms in front of his chest.

Before they could continue bickering, the car arrived.

Mondo went ahead and opened the door.

'How gentlemanly of you,' Togami noted.

'Just shut up and get inside.' Mondo growled, feeling his face starting to heat up.

* * *

_Mondo's comment about using a hand on Togami is 100% non-violent. Make your own conclusions._


	6. Chihiro&Yamada

_Okay, you might be wondering why I'm returning to this fic, after so long of nothing... Well, I don't know. I just want to continue it, I guess._

_I can't guarantee how often I'll update or if I won't drop it again, sorry._

_Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

**Programming anime**

* * *

It was raining outside so Chihiro thought they'd get some work done on this new software they were developing. It was important and kind of secret, so they locked the computer before answering the door.

There stood Yamada, clutching a laptop and looking very much in panic.

'Yamada? What's wrong?'

The doujin artist muttered something unintelligible.

'Uh... come in?' Chihiro said and moved away to let the boy in. 'You can put the laptop down... I guess?'

Yamada did as he was told and seemed to have remembered how to speak, 'Fujisaki Chihiro, please help, I think I deleted all my important files. I-I tried to stop it, but I don't know what's lost・

'Please calm down, Yamada... I'll see what I can do...'

Chihiro opened the laptop, which was gladly still on. They sat at the desk and opened the file explorer program to assess the damage. It seemed still salvageable and they took out a USB device from a nearby drawer.

'Is there any hope-' Yamada stuttered.

'I think yes.' Chihiro answered tentatively and the doujinka allowed himself a sigh of relief.

As the program worked, Chihiro's eyebrows furrowed.

'Is something wrong?' Yamada asked, panic edging on his voice.

'No, just... Nevermind.' The programmer said, closing the window they'd opened. They knew some of Yamada's doujins had... provocative images, but they hadn't expected flat-out porn.

Chihiro ignored the filenames and the burning in their own cheeks as they recovered the lost data.

Soon enough, Yamada was holding his laptop again and thanking Chihiro wholeheartedly.

'How can I ever repay you?'

'Hey, it's nothing. You're my classmate and friend.'

'Maybe I can make you a character in my next work?' Yamada mused, eyes sparkling as inspiration hit him.

Chihiro suppressed a gasp of horror and waved their hands, 'Oh, no, you don't have to do that.'

'But I insist-'

'Please do not.'

'But I-'

'You should start backing up all your files,' Chihiro abruptly changed the subject, trying to make him drop the previous one. 'Buy an external hard drive, then make a back up as soon as you can. Every month or so, do it again till you get 3, then start deleting the oldest ones.'

'O-okay, thank you.' Yamada bowed his head slightly as he exited his classmate's room.

The door finally closed and Chihiro sighed as they returned to the software they were working on before the interruption.

* * *

_I decided to use 'they/them/their' etc pronouns for Chihiro and I don't think I'll elaborate on their gender in any of the following stories._

_Oh! Also, I think that after spending a year or two with their classmates and being accepted by them, Chihi would become a bit more confident, that's why they aren't so shy here._


	7. Fukawa&Yamada

_Wow, for once the chapter title is a bit more creative than (verb)ing (noun). Slow clap for me._

* * *

**Clash of the artists**

* * *

'What is the meaning of this?!' Fukawa asked as she waved a contract proposal in Yamada's face.

'It is a proposal for me to illustrate your next novel, so we can make it a graphic novel.'

'I know perfectly well what it says he- W-what do you mean 'we'?! There is no _we_!' The usually quiet and shy writer was almost literally fuming by that point. 'How can your little brain even come up with such rubbish?'

'A-actually, it wasn't me, your agent came to me and-'

'S-she did what?!'

'W-well, you read the contract, so you know I shall do most of the work. You just have to write the story-'

As he spoke, Yamada could swear that Fukawa's eyes flashed red for a second. No, he'd just imagined that. Right?

'"Just"? "Write"?! How dare you?! Do you have _any_ idea of what writing is like? Or are your stories just_ that_ devoid of any plot whatsoever?'

That made Yamada angry too. 'My works are not _devoid_ of plot! How dare you?! To think that-'

Right then Fukawa sneezed, cutting off whatever Yamada was going to say.

'Hey, Piggy, what are you doing here?' She laughed obnoxiously.

Okay, Fukawa's eyes were definitely red. Was that really Fukawa anymore...?

'You have five seconds,' she said, whipping out a pair of scissors.

'Wh-what?'

'One.' She said, waving the scissors.

Yamada yelped and turned to run towards the door with a horrified expression.

'Two~'

He was almost at the door.

'Five! I lied!' The girl let out more obnoxious laughter as she started chasing after him.

Right before she could graze him with the scissors, Yamada finally reached the door and slammed it behind himself.

She laughed some more as she walked back to the table.

'What's this?' She wondered, picking up the contract proposal.

'Boooriiiing!' She sang and made it into ribbons with her scissors. At least she hadn't taken them out in vain.

* * *

_I don't know why Yamada gets the short end of the stick for two fics in a row, I'm sorry. Hopefully the other characters will be kinder to him.  
__I'm sorry it's so short and... terrible. If you have any better ideas, please shoot them in my general direction. These two just don't want to work together, I'm afraid._

_But hey, Syo finally decided to appear!_


End file.
